


I Only Have Eyes For You

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Y/N decoded sensitive algorithms for the Avengers. Little did she know her degenerate boyfriend, Raymond was an operative for Hydra, interested in resurrecting the Winter Soldier. In the midst of chaos, an unlikely bond forms.





	1. I Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission to @star-spangled-man-with-a-plan “Star’s Marvel Mayhem” writing challenge. My prompt: “You are my first choice. You’re my only choice.” 
> 
> Originally, I wanted to write one part, but my imagination took over. So, there’ll probably be two or three chapters. Rest assured, the prompt will be included next chapter! Thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated, and enjoy!

The proverb, “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,”  **DID NOT**  apply to James Buchanan Barnes. After years of torture, he no longer knew the meaning of beauty! When looking in the mirror, the monster Hydra

made him stared back. Long gone was the suave and debonair lady’s man. He’d been replaced by darkness! Wherever the Winter Soldier trod, pure pandemonium ensued.

Y/N Y/L/N, newest addition to the Avengers’, radiated hues of purple, blue,  yellow, and pink rays of light. Bucky only watched her from afar, thinking his past would affect her beautiful aura. When she smiled,

angel’s sang; when she smiled, the sun envied her!

Although Y/N wasn’t a field operative, her years of decoding algorithms bolstered the Avengers’ efforts eradicating Hydra sleeper cells. Thanks to her expertise, 3 hidden bases were located and taken down.

There was only one problem; her wretched “boyfriend,” Raymond Pruitt. He was sleaze personified. Nat, Wanda, Steve, and Sam detested him. Every visit, Y/N tensed up and the glow in her eyes disappeared.

Together for 1 ½ years, Raymond always found a way to make Y/N feel as if he was god’s gift to women. On numerous occasions, he was heard making disparaging comments. “You know what Y/N? I could’ve

had any woman out there but here I am with you. Show some gratitude!”

Bucky didn’t miss Raymond’s comments. To say it pissed him off was an understatement. Y/N’s weak smile crushed the super soldier’s soul. His light dimmed and that wasn’t acceptable.

 

On this particular day after a morning briefing, Y/N sat in her office working on a USB drive recovered from a recon mission Steve and Nat had come back from. Suddenly, her office door flew open, causing her

to jump. In walked Raymond, smirking.

“Raymond, why are you here?” “Why weren’t you home last night?”

Pushing from her chair, Y/N walked around her desk. “I’m working on a project that requires my immediate attention, so I was here. Why do you care? I thought you were out with one of your many women.”

“You’re really sassy of late. Growing  a spine are ya?” Leaning against the desk, “Raymond, I’ve always had one. After your last ‘visit,’ it was time to do some pruning in my life and I started with  **YOU**!!!”

Mouth agape, Raymond guffawed,  ** _“WHAT??? YOU’RE LEAVING ME??? HUH, THAT’S RICH!! YOU’LL MISS ME! I’M THE BEST THING THAT’S EVER HAPPENED TO YOU!!!!_**

Unshed tears rimmed her eyes. “Me miss you? I doubt that and for the record, the apartment is in MY name. I do have the authority to evict you without notice!!!! So, I’ll be sure to call the landlord informing him

you’ll be responsible for the rent!!! Get out  **NOW**!!!”

 

Passing her office door, Bucky heard shouting. Knocking, Y/N wiped her face. “Come in.”

“H-hey. I heard yelling. Is everything alright?” Bucky eyed Raymond, a scowl plastered on his face.

“What’s it to you? I’m having a private conversation with my girlfriend. Leave now while you can!” Raymond boldly stepped to Bucky. Not one to back down, the former assassin stood his ground. “S’my business

when ya disrespect a lady! She told’ya to leave. Get moving!”

Rolling his eyes, Raymond left in a huff. “Let me know when you’re coming by. If there’s a sock on the door, that’s a cue not to come in.” Leaning forward to kiss Y/N’s cheek, Bucky moved her behind his back.

 **“M’PATIENCE IS ‘BOUT TO WEAR OUT. SCRAM JACKASS!!!”** Bucky held the door open for Raymond to exit!!!!

Y/N exhaled a shaky breath. “James, thank you. Why I stayed with him is a mystery. Glad it’s over though. Raymond always made me feel ‘less than.’ No more, huh?”

“Doll, ain’t nobody got any business making ya feel like crap. Gosh, you’re one of the prettiest dames I ever laid eyes on. Not t’mention how intelligent y’are. Any man would be lucky to have y’as his best girl.”

“Well, we know it’s not Raymond. Excuse me. I need a minute.” “Okay. See ya later?” “Sure.”

Bucky felt an ache in his heart. The wound carved in her soul by Raymond was deep! That’s when James Buchanan Barnes realized his heart wasn’t parched wasteland on account of his heart cried because the

light no longer danced in her eyes!

 

Three blocks away, Raymond pulled a burner cell phone from his pocket, dialing the programmed number.

“Phase one is underway.”

“Perfect. What’s next?”

“Lay low. We don’t want either of them to become suspicious!”

“Good job, Agent! Hail Hydra!”

**“Hail Hydra!”**


	2. No More Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N begins the arduous task of learning to live again. Moving into the compound is a major start. Behind the scenes, Raymond and Hydra’s scheme moves forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a continuation of my submission to Star’s Marvel Mayhem writing challenge. My prompt: “You are my first choice. You’re my only choice” (included in this chapter!)

Smoothing her dress, Y/N grabbed the handle of Tony and Bruce’s lab. The time had come to move out of her apartment with Raymond. She’d grown weary of his negative venom. Her heart longed for family and the few friends who weren’t pushed away. “Grow a pair, Y/L/N. You can do this.”

Tony greeted her using the moniker, Star Bright. “Well, if it isn’t my favorite algorithm slayer. What can I do you for?”

“Time to leave Raymond. Um-” “Say no more. There’s plenty of room. As a matter of fact, you can move on Nat and Wanda’s floor. Welcome to the asylum!! You’re now a resident of “Starks Home for Superhero Lunatics!!”

“Th-thank you.” Tears rimmed her cognac eyes. “It’s nothing. Assassins R’ Us are your escorts. They’ll rip douchebag a new one if he steps out of line.”

Across town, Raymond entertained his “flavor of the moment.” Y/N put her key in the door, hearing moans echoing from the bedroom. Bile rose in her throat. Bucky’s stomach twisted in knots. Gone were the glowing stars in her eyes; only heartache.

Tying his bathrobe, Raymond stomped from the bedroom ranting.  ** _“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL FIRST?”_**

Y/N softly replied, “This is my apartment too. I shouldn’t have to call ahead.”

Bucky scowled. “You’re a piece’a work. Ya had a great gal, worthless maggot.”

Raymond’s sinister laugh sent chills down Y/N’s spine. “Great?! Ha! She ain’t even a real woman!”

That sent Bucky over the edge. Two strides, Bucky’s vibranium hand latched onto Raymond’s neck. Laying her hand on his forearm, Y/N reminded him just how worthless he was.

Walking to the bedroom with Nat in tow, Y/N turned the knob only to discover the harlot wearing her night shirt. “You have some nerve wearing my clothes.” “Would you like me to take it off?”

“Naw tramp. Since you love leftovers, enjoy!” “And who are you?” Invading the woman’s space, “Natasha Romanoff and I’ll kick your pasty ass all over this apartment!”

Realization must have set in because she looked at Nat, turned on her feet running to the bathroom.

“I don’t want my clothes. They probably have  ** _BUGS_**! Y/N shouted towards the bathroom door.

Nat winked, “Good thing Tony Stark has UNLIMITED credit cards. By tomorrow evening, you’ll have a new wardrobe. Please let me burn the shirt while she’s in it.”

Tears cascaded down Y/N’s cheek. 1 ½ years reduced to this; trinkets, photo albums, china cabinet, and other kitchen items moved to her new home.

Turning to Raymond one last time, Y/N’s smile faltered on her face. “You’ll  ** _NEVER_**  know what you had!! Take care!” Thinking about how he treated her, Y/N landed a swift kick to his  jewels, causing excruciating pain! “Oh by the way, I hope your dick falls off!!!”

With that, she slammed the door on pain and hurt, opening the portal to life anew.

Raymond’s frightened “toy” noticed the coast was clear. “I’m getting the hell outta here. See ya later, maybe?”  ** _“FOR WHAT?? GET THE HELL OUT!!!”_**

Grabbing a pack of frozen corn, Raymond stuffed the cool vegetables in his pants, sighing in relief. Phoning his handler, “Just as you predicted, she moved. Barnes and Romanoff were here as well. How do you want me to proceed?”

“She’s new to the facility. I hear there’s a Stark charity event coming up. Did you attach the mini-microphone inside her clothes?”

“I’m sorry, sir. I put my sexual needs before the mission. Please forgive me. I won’t make that mistake again.”

“You understand there will be consequences?”

Hanging his head, Raymond apologized, “Yes sir.”

“I’ll be in touch.” When the call ended, Raymond knew about Hydra’s definition of “consequences.”

******************

Unbuckling the seat belt, Y/N leaned  out the window, relishing the feel of warm air blowing through her hair. “James and Nat, freedom is wonderful!”

Bucky acknowledged, “Yeah doll .” Nat added, “Are you alright?” “Never been better!”

Wanda practically jumped for joy. “Welcome Y/N. It’s so nice to have another woman in this sea of testerone.” “Thank you Wanda. I’m really glad to be here.” 

“What time is dinner?” “6:00 sharp.” “I’ll be there. Thank you again, James.”

****************

Between sips of wine, Y/N carefully unpacked her things. “Memaw told me this guardian angel would always watch over me.”

Wanda smiled, “She was right. Oooooo unicorns. I love them!” “Me too. Momma swore they were magic.”

“Maybe you’ll spin a magic spell on Barnes.” Nat quirked her eyebrow. “Natasha, no!”

“You never know. James Buchanan Barnes is quite the looker.” “Ladies, leave it alone!”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced, “Miss Maximoff, Miss Romanoff, and Miss Y/L/N, Mr. Stark requests your presence in the common room downstairs.”

**********************

Entering the common room, the testerone gang enjoyed food and drinks. “Hey everyone, look who it is!! The Avenger Supremes! Glad you gals could join us.” Tony raised his glass of what could only be  ** _EXPENSIVE_** scotch.

“Hey guys. What’s going on?” Nat prodded.

Sam cleared his throat. “The fella wanted to show the new girl some love.”

“Star Bright, since it’s Friday, we’re gonna eat, drink, play games, dance, and make absolute asses out of ourselves. For some of us, Father Time and his sidekick Frozen Tundra, they’re already ahead in the idiot category.”

Thor provided Asgardian mead for the super soldiers. The ladies feasted and sipped on dirty martinis. Once their stomachs were filled, the real party began.

Music blasting, Wanda, Nat and Y/N took to the dance floor. Bucky watched from afar how peaceful Y/N appeared. His heart swelled with pride. The group partied until 1:30 a.m.

*********************

A sliver of sunlight shone through the partially opened curtains, bathing Y/N’s body in hues of yellow and white. Groaning, she snatched the duvet over her head. The bright green numbers on her bedside clock resembled monsters with teeth, ready to devour her.

Two floors down, Tony and Sam groaned, leaning against the kitchen island.. Wanda and Nat avoided sunlight and noise. Steve and Bucky read the paper. Why they didn’t read the digital version no one will ever know.

Wearing shades, Y/N gingerly entered the room, pouring a cup of coffee. “Good morning. Why is it so bright in here?” Sam guffawed, “It’s called a hangover.”

“Please lower your damn voice, Wilson or I’ll cut your vocal chords.” Nat warned!

“What’s wrong Star Bright? Too much for you?” “Shush it, Stark. You’re too loud. I’m going back to bed.” Y/N shuffled back to the elevator.

Thank goodness for peaceful weekends. No aliens, Hydra, or Loki. Two days to catch up on life!

Lounging on her sofa, Bucky knocked softly on her door. “Hi Bucky, please come in.” She moved to the side.

“Uh, hey Y/N. Just wanted to check on ya.” Bucky grinned.

Y/N squinted, “I don’t remember the last time I danced and laughed. Seems like you and Steve let your hair down.”

“Yeah doll, we did. M’not gonna lie. Been years since I had fun like that.”

The sounds of Bucky’s carefree days softly played. “Are ya kidding me? I love music from the past. S’better than the junk they listen to nowadays.”

“I’m a nostalgia junkie. Why don’t you thumb through my collection?”

Shutting his eyes, Bucky remembered dancing the night away, while Steve stood against the wall.

Holding out his hand to Y/N. “Hey doll, come dance with me.”

“Buck, I have two left feet.” “S’okay. I’ll guide ya, c’mon.”

“James Buchanan Barnes, you’re a smooth operator.” “Thought ya couldn’t dance?” “I’m a fast learner.”

For the remainder of the weekend, Y/N and Bucky bonded over Nat King Cole, Count Basie, Glenn MIller and The Andrews Sisters.

“Y/N, you’ve made m’happy. I ain’t spent time with a beautiful dame dancing since the 40’s.”

“Sharing my love of music from the past with you makes me feel alive.”

“Guess I betta go. Mind if I kiss ya on the cheek?” “No.” Y/N leaned into the kiss. 

“Good night Buck.” “G’night.”

Leaning against the door smiling, the smile on Y/N’s face reached her eyes. “Unicorns are magic momma. Thank you.”

*******************

Monday morning, Y/N morphed into business mode. An especially troubling signal blipped from a recovered Hydra flash drive. Tony alerted F.R.I.D.A.Y. to get the team in the conference room.

“Good morning everyone.” Y/N pulled up Flash drives retrieved in the last Hydra raid were dummies to throw us off their scent. When accessed, the algorithms disappeared from the screen. I did, however, unravel an outdated program involving the Winter Soldier.”  

Bucky bristled, as bile rose in this throat.

Steve questioned, “How can they do that without Buck?” “That’s just it. The flash drive cut off. Using Stark Tech, if Hydra runs a program  ** _ANYWHERE_** , I’ll know about it.”

Curious, Nat asked Y/N. “Do you think it’s a set-up?” “Hydra’s playing intricate games, using Bucky and I as pawns.”

“What do you mean you AND Bucky”? Sam scrunched his forehead.

“It is my understanding Ms. Y/L/N has been harassed via phone, email, and U.S. Postal.” Vision wasn’t supposed to say anything.

“ ** _WAIT_**! How long has this been going on? Why didn’t you say something before now?”

Staring at the floor, Y/N  confessed. “The day Wanda, Nat and I hung out shopping, a woman sitting at the nail station watched us come and go. It creeped me out.”

 Wanda visibly agitated, “Nat and I should’ve known!”

Tears rolled down her cheeks. “I’ve lived in prison for 1 ½ years.  _ **NO MORE HIDING!!!”**_

Steve assigned Bucky and Nat as Y/N’s protection detail. “They’re gonna be stuck to you like fly paper. Sam, deploy Redwing to hover over them as added surveillance.” “Gotcha Cap”

Tony agreed with Steve. “I’m installing cameras in your office and outside the door; wiretap on the phone and every piece of mail scanned twice!!!”

“Doll, trust us; trust me.” Bucky vowed with everything in him, Y/N would be safe.

She forced a smile. “You’re truly my family. Thank you.” Wanda and Nat hugged Y/N.

*****************

Walking to the elevator, Y/N pushed the button to her floor. Bucky stuck his hand in the door. “Hey doll. Mind if I talk t’ya for a minute?”

“Sure. What’s going on?” “Jus’ wanna maybe hang out wit’cha a bit.”

“I’d like that. Come on in.” Y/N moved out of the way, allowing Bucky to enter.

“Uh, I really like ya a lot and m’gonna do everything in m’power to keep ya safe. We’re gonna find out who’s messing wit’ya.”

“James Buchanan Barnes, I’m sure you’ll keep me safe. Truth be told, I’m kinda crazy about you too. It’s refreshing to be #1 in a man’s life.

“Doll, ya may not realize this but you are my first choice. You’re my only choice. All queen’s deserve royal treatment.”

“Bucky, is it alright if I kiss you.” Bucky couldn’t believe his ears. “Ya wanna kiss me?” “Here, let me show you.”

Leaning forward, Y/N captured Bucky’s lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. Electric shocks flowed throughout their bodies.

Breaking apart for air, Y/N and Bucky gazed tenderly into each other’s eyes. “Whew, that was intense!” “Yeah m’toes are tingling. Wanna do it again?” Giggling, Y/N responded, “Practice makes perfect!”

Meanwhile, Kuznetsov made good on his promise. Blood dripped from Raymond’s face and back. “I told you, there’s always consequences for your insolence. Time to switch gears. Clean yourself up. There’s

work to be done."


End file.
